Narucienta
by Laila-chan OwO
Summary: ¿Como seria la vida de Naruto si el fuera Cenicienta? ¿Principe Itachi? ¿Hermanastras Ino y Sakura? ¿Madrastra Karin? ¿Danzu Es un gato? ¿Y esos ratoncitos? ¡Jiraiya VS Tsunade! ¿Quien sera el Hada Madrina? Voten para ver quien es el hada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra vez para las personas que creían que estaba muerta se los digo no no lo estoy solo falte mucho por los mendigos exámenes pero ya Salí de vacaciones viva hehehe este fic se lo dedico a mi Danna ósea DYUI18 viva Danna bueno hoy me ayudara gaa-Chan.**

**Gaara – gracias bueno a Laila-Chan no le pertenece Naruto si no yo no hubiera muerto ni estado debajo de las pompas de deidara y naruto no sufriría por el idiota de uchiha.**

**Laila-Chan – gracias gaa-Chan bueno y aquí lo de siempre:**

Naruto = kytsune – habla de personajes.

*Sasuke = Neko* - pensamientos de personajes.

(Gaara = mapache) – yo con mis locuras XD

Había una vez en el reino de konoha había una familia, la familia Uzumaki la cual era muy feliz y tenían buen estado económico (Ricos O_O) los integrantes de la familia eran Minato Namikaze, kuchina Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki que tenia un año de edad.

La familia había sido muy feliz pero cuando Naruto llevaba 2 meses de haber cumplido 12 años, su madre murió de una enfermedad inexplicable.

Minato tuvo que ser fuerte por el pero principalmente por Naruto. Después de 4 años Minato se caso con una mujer llamada Karin (alias la perra) era de cabellos naranjas, tez blanca y ojos negros que ocultaba debajo de unos lentes.

Karin tenia 2 hijas una se llamaba Sakura (Mejor dicho basura) y la otra ino (por ahora no me traigo nada contra ino pero ya veremos XD) Sakura era de cabellos rosas ojos verdes y tez blanca, mientras que ino era de ojos azules tez blanca y cabellos rubios (Karin con cuantos te acostate).

Todo estaba bien cuando Minato se encontraba con Naruto pero cuando no lo estaba Sakura, ino y Karin lo molestaban y le decían cosas como que nadie lo quería que era feo (yo creo que las feas son otras) y muchas cosas mas Minato no se entero de que se caso con una bruja.

Naruto siempre las ignoraba y siempre tenia una gran y hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Naruto ya con 18 años de edad a pesar que su madures Abia crecido mucho no soporto la muerte de su padre que al igual que su madre murió por una enfermedad inexplicable.

Por una semana estuvo sin comer ni dormir ni salio de su cuarto por la depresión pero salio adelante. Después de la muerte de Minato naruto fue maltratado por su madrastra y sus hermanastras y lo pusieron a lavar, barrer y limpiar como si fuera el criado y paso así por 5 años. Hasta que su sueño empezó a nacer.

**Ya la introducción los capis obviamente mas largos hehehehe bueno les tengo una encuesta Chan Chan Chan Chan (efectos de música de suspenso) Naru-Chan se quedara con el príncipe Itachi o con el príncipe Sasuke hehehe.**

**por mientras lo puse que es narusasu si lo se pero mis nekos (itachi y Sasuke) se pelearan por naruto hehehe. bueno le mando saludos a mi sempai Fátima medina vendrás a la piyamaza quieran tus padres o no XD a mi Danna DYUI18 a honki-sempai y a sakuris hehehe bueno sazonara.**


	2. Ratoncitos

**Hola hola hehehe nee pues aquí continuando el fic hehehe explicación rápida breve y de tres palabras primera Escuela X.X segunda Familia y tercera ME ENFERMEEEEEEEEEEEEE hehehe bueno hoy me ayuda hidan wiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Hidan – Hola malditos ·$%·$ si es que no creen en jashin-sama bueno a la idiota de acá no le pertenece naruto comenta!**

**Laila-Chan – NOOO como te atreves me vengare y le diré a jashin-sama para que te castigue bueno unas felicitaciones hehehe:**

**Navidad**

**Año Nuevo**

**Paleta cumplió años felicidades paleta hentai!**

**Madara te adoro y feliz cumple y que cumplas mas!**

**Hehehe bueno ya comenzamos solo una cosa mas! Le dedico este fic a levita hatake hehehe soy tu fan!**

Era una hermosa mañana había dos pájaros recargados en una ventana de una torre de una casa que en sus tiempos era de admiración por la gran belleza que desprendía la casa.

Uno de los pájaros era de color blanco con ciertos tonos azulados en la cabeza y sus ojos de color blanco, mientras el otro era de igual forma solo que con tonos cafés en la cabeza **(mira que poner a hinata y a neji de pájaros hehehe XD)**. Los dos pájaros vieron el gran reloj de la torre del palacio y vieron la hora, después emprendieron vuelo y con sus picos agarraron las dos cortinas que tenia la ventana las cuales eran solo dos dedazos de tela naranja.

Para después dejar a la vista una recamara en donde había una cama en la cual se encontraba un HERMOSO rubio con piel bronceada ligeramente y en las dos mejillas tres marcas en forma de bigotes que lo hacían ver hermoso **(mas bien mas hermoso de lo que ya es mmm... no ya no se puede ser mas hermoso o si!) **Lospájaros se acercaron volando al rubio y lo intentaban despertar.

Naruto – mmm neji, hinata déjenme cinco minutos mas quiero dormir – mientras se apretaba mas a la almohada. Para después sentir unos picotazos de los que dios como te duelen. – ya pues ya pues pero no me picotees mas neji que no puedes ser como hinata que no te manda a la fregada – con una cara enojada y ya sentado en la cama y con los ojos abiertos dejando ver que eran de un hermoso color azul cielo.

Neji – es tu culpa por andar de huevon además piensa que si te levantas temprano y terminas tu quehaceres te puedas dormir un rato mas. – mientras se paraba en las sabanas blancas del joven.

Hinata – naruto-Kun, neji nii-san tiene razón anda a levantarse ya te ayudamos a vestirte déjame llamo a los demás. – mientras volaba para un hoyo en el rincón de la habitación. – chicos ya despierten por favor tenemos que ayudar a naruto-Kun.

Del hoyo se veían salir unos ratoncitos, el primero vestía una camiseta verdecita tenia pelaje medio negro – café y se veía con cara de "que problemático" y se llamaba shikamaru, otra era una raboncita con un vestido morado de pelaje amarillo y ojos azules la cual se encontraba regañando al ratoncito de ropa verte se llamaba ino, después salio otro que tenia ropa verte que mas bien parecía un trajecito que apretaba mucho para el gusto de los demás tenia cabello negro y unas cejotas de azotador y se llama lee, después salio otra raboncita con un vestido rosa de pelaje café y venia con unas mini shurikens??? (**dejen mi locura en paz -.-u) **y se llamaba ten ten y por ultimo salio un ratoncito de cabello negro y con cara muy feliz y roba gris que venia molestando con que el pene de los demás ratoncitos era chiquito se llamaba sai.

Shikamaru – que problemático que no puedes vestirte sin mi naruto – mientras empezaban a trabajar los ratoncitos y otros pájaros mientras naruto cantaba una canción (**Disney es su canción pero la modifico para que quede con la imaginación de naru-Chan y mi locura wuahaha XD a si si por alguna razón llego a ofender a alguien de alguna manera que no se como puede llegar a ser lo siento.)**

Soñar es desear el ramen

De nuestro gusto si

Lo que mi corazón anhela

Se sueña se suele comer

Si es de puerco mejor

En ricos sueños llegara

No importa si un día te sabe mal

Marcado esta tus gustos

Y el gusto se realizara.

PUM PUM(SUENA EL RELOJ) por alguna loca e inesperada razón XD

Naruto – OH entupido reloj

PUM PUM(SUENA EL RELOJ)

Naruto – ogro escandaloso rompe oídos

PUM PUM(SUENA EL RELOJ)

Naruto – Ya te oí que mas quieres, ya me levante - PUM PUM (suena el reloj) – también el me quiere mandar y no dejarme soñar con mi ramen bien neji tu ganas. Luego de bañarse ponerse ropa tender su cama y peinarse, **(si claro, fueron los ratoncitos!) **salio de la habitación y fue bajando en unas feas escaleras de madera para después escuchar los gritos de ino.

Ino – naruto en la trampa de ratones ahí un ratón nos podrías ayudar. – mientras lo guiaba a la trampa de ratones en la cual se veía a un ratoncito gordo de pelo café y parecía asustado.

Naruto – pobrecito – mientras abría la trampa – ven no te haremos daño solo te quiero ayudar – mientras ponía una calida sonrisa que a por dios y después y X_X **(sasori – Chin ya se desmayo -.-u)**

Ratón – Ho-hola me llamo choji y muchas gracias – mientas el ratoncito se subía a la mano del joven. – honestamente me metí por que tenia mucha hambre y vi. un queso y después al tocar el queso se cerro la jaula no se como pueden tratar a si a los ratones.

Naruto – perdón pero mi madrastra ni mis hermanastras no les gustan los ratones pero aquí te podemos dar un hogar y amigos pero te pondremos algo de ropa y shikamaru te enseñara la casa te parece bien. – mientras se paraba e iba a su cuarto y los demás ratoncitos lo perseguían.

Choji – OK – naruto le mostró varias ropitas y al final escogió una camisetita roja. Y se fue a la bola con los demás ratoncitos los cuales se presentaron y se acoplaron.

Naruto - bueno será mejor que baje a hacer el trabajo a por cierto bajen a desayunar, shikamaru enséñale por donde ir. – mientras empezó a bajar por las escaleras y llego a un lugar feo donde al parecer era la cocina en donde se encontraba un perro.

Naruto – kiba, kiba despierta por favor – mientras acariciaba el lomo del can y veía que abría los ojos. – vamos kiba a desayunar.

Kiba – hola wuah wuah (**No me miren así es mi retorcida mente ^.^ Sasori – estas loca -.-u) **– mientras se aloco y empezó a moverse de lado a lado.

Shikamaru – naruto ya llegamos pero tenemos un problema. – mientras se escondían atrás de la escoba. – y es necesario que hagas algo.

Naruto – y cual es el problema – dijo para después escuchar un sonido y ver a un gato feo y gordo y viejo y etc. De cosas llamado… danzu. – hola danzu tienes hambre ya te sirvo.

Danzu – miau apresúrate y espero que no sea una de tus porquerías. Mientras se acercaba a kiba para molestarlo. – ufff... se ve que miau ya tienes nuevas pulgas hehehe. **(estupido gato)**

Kiba – wuah cállate o te wuah muerdo – mientras empezaba a mostrar los colmillos amenazando al gato – a si que mantente con cuidado gato tonto.

Naruto – kiba no trates de matar a danzu… o tan siquiera por ahora hehehe. – con una sonrisa en los labios. – toma danzu… muy bien chicos a comer. – mientras ponía mucho queso en su delantal. – a comer!

Animalitos – a comeeer!.

Danzu – escupidos miau! – mientras empezaba a tomar su leche. – mmm.. tengo ganas de comer un ratón.

En otro lado…

Shikamaru – bien al parecer danzu esta comiendo y será difícil pongan colas y la cola que hagarre será quien distraiga a danzu – así que los 4 ratoncitos enredaron sus colas y al final fue shikamaru.- que problemático.

Sai – me dio un gusto conocerte. – mientras se despedía con la mano.

Lee – distráelo con la llama de tu juventud.

Choji – tengo hambre…

Shikamaru – bueno aquí vamos…

**Bueno aquí estuvo la conti disculpen la demora en serio! Hehehe bueno otra votación: quieren que el hada madrina sea jiraya o tsunade?**

**Bueno nos despedimos despídete saso-Chan!**

**Sasori – adiós -.-u**


	3. El desayuno

**Hola otra vez hehehe bueno aquí lo Conti de Narucienta! Y ademas ya se quien será el o la hada madrina! Hehehe bueno Madara-Sama me ayudara hoy con todo su esplendor OwO.**

**Madara – bueno a Laila-Chan no le pertenece Naruto si no Akatsuki gobernaría el mundo y yo seria su rey.**

**Laila-Chan – por supuesto que si! Bueno ya comenzamos!**

***************************************Comienzo*******************************************

Shikamaru ya había hecho una estrategia para distraer a Danzou ya todo estaba listo para comenzar, así que el ratoncito shikamaru, **(Me encanta decir el ratoncito shikamaru ^^)** salía de su escondite camina en puntitas hasta el gato feo de danzou le agarra la cola cuidadosamente saca de quien sabe donde un cerillo lo prende y lo pone en la cola del gato para después quemarla.

MIAUUU! – grito Danzou corriendo de lado a lado, mientras Chouji, Sai y Lee salen corriendo hacia la puerta, al contrario de shikamaru que era el ratoncito mas flojo iba caminando, sin darse cuenta que danzou fue corriendo hacia una cubeta que estaba llena de agua y apago su cola.

Mira que me trajo el viento, ¡un ratoncito! – grito el gato para salir corriendo hacia shikamaru el cual con el grito salio corriendo de lado a lado para que el gato no lo alcanzara.

Tsk, que problemático – dijo el ratoncito el cual ahora se encontraba escondido debajo de una mesita la cual usaba naruto para comer, ya que el no le permitían comer con la "familia" - ahora que voy a hacer – dijo viendo que ya no estaban sus amigos. – al parecer tendré que esperar que vengan con la comida de todos, que problemático. – dijo esperando que danzou no se diera cuenta de donde se encontraba.

***********************************En el patio.*****************************************

Sai, Lee y Chouji se encontraban recogiendo dedazos de queso que naruto aventaba para todos los animalitos, Lee ya tenia muchos y les dijo que los esperaría en la puerta, después sai termino de recoger la comida para todos y se fue con lee, dejando a Chouji recogiendo, lo malo era que por cada queso que iba una gallina se lo quitaba y se lo quitaba.

No gallinas malas, son mis quesos, ¡por favor solo dejen me uno! – grito el pequeño ratoncito que corría de lado a lado haber si conseguía un queso, un misero cachito de queso – pero ya que había conseguido uno una gallina se la quito a picotazos. (Pobre Chouji )

¡Hey déjenlo en paz! – grito el joven rubio al notar que las gallinas casi matan al pobre ratoncito, camino hasta Chouji y le dio una montaña de queso. – para ti solito ¿te parece bien? – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, para después caminar a otro lado para alimentar a los otros animalitos.

Gracias naruto – dijo Chouji el ratón mientras que hagarraba el montón de quesos que se le caía uno que otro, al final logro agarrar varios en una pila y se los llevo cargando hacia la mitad de la cocina donde se le callo un pedacito y lo recogía para que otro se le cayera, lo que el ratoncito Chouji **(otra vez lo diré me encanta decir ratoncitos XD hehehe) **no se dio cuenta era que el malvado gato Danzou se encontraba atrás de el para comérselo. **(¡Quien salvara a el ratoncito Chouji!)**

Tsk Que problemático ¡Corre Chouji! – dijo Shikamaru arriba de la cabeza de Danzou jalándole los bigotes – ¡ya corre! – grito para después ver como Chouji salía corriendo con los trocitos de queso.

Nyaaaa quítate estupido ratón – mientras que se movía de lado a lado para quitarse al ratoncito shikamaru de su cabeza, pero al moverse tanto choco contra la mesa, haciendo caer las tazas de te en su cabeza, en eso shikamaru aprovecho para escapar con los demás ratoncitos.

**En la Raticueva cof cof digo la casita de los ratoncitos…**

Ino estaba sirviendo los platos, sai y shikamaru los platos, Chouji metía mano en la comida, ten ten lo regañaba mientras que rock lee estaba diciendo del poder de la juventud, después se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

Chicos, ¿Cómo le hicieron para concebir tanto queso? – dijo la ratoncita Ino, mientras se empezaba a servir empanadas de queso.

Fácil, ¡Con el poder de la juventud! – Dijo el ratoncito de cabello raro, para después ver que todos los ratoncitos le miraban con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Fue por que shikamaru hizo a ese tonto gato hecho papilla verdad shikamaru – dijo Chouji quien admiraba mucho a shikamaru por una gran hazaña como la anterior que hizo –¡el es un genio!

Yo sabia que no morirías shikamaru, yo siempre confíe en ti – dijo sai con una sonrisa de la mas falsa y se servia tacos de queso **(Sasori – tacos de queso hablas en serio!? Laila – mmm...… sip ^.^ Sasori -.-u)**

Tsk pero tu dijiste que te dio gusto conocerme… que chico tan problemático… - mientras se servia sopa de queso **( Sasori – ¡que va a seguir después Pay de queso!? Laila – de hecho me diste una idea Sasori-Chan -.-u)**

Es que ley en un libro que tienes que admirar a tus amigos – mientras que ahora se servia Pay de queso XD –¿algún problema Shikamaru?

Tsk claro que no solo que traes problemas – dijo sirviéndose algo que tenga que ver con el queso XD

Ya dejen de pelearse – dijo la ratoncita ten ten – además por que ya están comiendo que no ven que faltan Gaara, Temari y Kankuro?

Gracias por esperarnos – dijo un ratón de color negro con lineas moradas en el rostro, que venia acompañado de otros dos ratones, uno era de color rojo con ojos verdes y la otra ratoncita de color amarillo pero con 3 circulitos morados en la espalda. – y bien ¿Qué hay para comer?

Gaara-San…- dijo el ratoncito de cejas pobladitas mientras miraba al ratón rojo el cual lo miraba de la misma forma…

Lee… -dijo de la misma manera Gaara mientras se acercaba lentamente al ratón verde - ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien ¿y tu?...- ya estaban apunto de besarse cuando…. Cuandooo CUANDOOO! **(YA DI POR QUE CARAJOS NO SE BESARON! Laila- wuah Sasori… primera ves que te veo tan alterado hehehe Sasori – tu me alteras, pero bueno por que no se besaron? Laila – a si la historia)**

Chicos no se pongan así de cariñosos - dijo la ratoncita Temari – además! – mientras agarraba a Gaara en un abrazo sin escapatoria – mi Gaara aun es un pequeño bebe

Aaaa esta bien Temari-san ^-^u – dijo lee alejándose un poco, mientras que Gaara tenia una cara de que te mueres por que te mueres, nadie arruina mis momentitos con lee

Bueno por que no mejor comemos, les prepare tamales de queso, empanadas de queso, Pay de queso, sopa de queso, jugo de queso, pizza de queso y ensalada… - pero antes que terminara de hablar ino la interrumpió sai

¿ensalada? ¿escuche bien? ¡Pasto vamos a comer cosas verdes! Ni que fuéramos ratones de campo… - dijo sai conmocionado por que tendría que comer otra cosa que no fuera queso

Aaaa Sai me dejas terminar… lo que iba a decir era que es ensalada… ¡de queso! – mientras sacaba la ensalada de queso.

Bueno como ya se arreglo el problema a comer! – dijo Chouji para sentarse y los demás imitaron su acción.

**Fin del capitulo…**

**Aclaracion supongo que bieron una ratoncita ino y la hermanastra ino bueno ino me cai bien asi que le hise un personaje bueno si es que no les molesta hehehe**

**Bueno aquí estuvo el capitulo de hoy hehehe bueno les juro que ya no me tardare tanto… o tal vez si… hahaha no es cierto si me voy a apurar en subirlos, Sasori di algo, lo de las votaciones!**

**Sasori - si si bueno siguen las votaciones para el hada madrina ahora Tsunade y jiraiya darán sus razones para ser el hada o hado madrina o madrino. **

**Tsunade – voten por mi por que soy la hokage y les daré mucho sake y si quieren exilio a Sakura de konoha!**

**Jiraiya – a si! Pues yo les dedicare un libro icha icha el cual será yaoi y con las parejas que quieran y al final morirá Sakura!**

**Sasori – bueno aquí están las razones y me gustaron por la parte de Sakura wuhahahaha**

**Laila-Chan – bueno ya voten que el próximo capitulo sale el hada madrina o madrino**

**Sasori – No seria mas bien padrino?**

**Laila-Chan no quiero que suene al padrino mafioso así que madrino**

**Sasori – como quieras bueno adiós y voten por favor!**


End file.
